With developments in multimedia technology and data processing technology, devices have become able to process diverse pieces of information. In particular, a method of operating a device through an input by a user for controlling the device has been widely used. However, when the user controls the device, the user has to consciously transmit the input for controlling the device.
Therefore, a method of operating a device is required based on a situation of the user and without a direct input of the user.